


Meeting expectations

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bushi & Naito are old marrieds, Daddy Kink undertones, Established Relationship, I just really love this ship a whole lot and need there to be more fic for them, M/M, Praise Kink, Sanada's constant need for Milano's approval is entirely responsible for this fic, bottom!Sanada, contains spoilers for New Beginning in Sapporo, really this is just an excuse for Sanada/Milano smut, who like to sneak into other LIJ members stories it would seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Sanada spends some quality time with his fox Milano after New Beginning in Sapporo





	Meeting expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/gifts).



> I owe a massive MASSIVE thank you to lamentomori for her endless encouragement. Without her, this never would have been.

Sanada knew what was expected of him. He wasn’t new at this whole thing after all. 

He and Evil had retained their tag titles in a hard fought match against formidable opposition. None of Suzuki-gun were to be taken lightly but the team of Suzuki himself and his rangy fly-trap-in-human-form adopted son were especially vicious. Not that it had mattered in the end. Buoyed up by their warm up matches, both he and Evil had been ready and keyed up for victory. Granted, he himself hadn’t actually _won_ his match like Evil had, but there was no plane of existence, probably not even the one Ibushi originated from where trapping the King of Pro Wrestling in a Paradise Lock _didn’t_ count as a victory, no matter whose hand was raised at the end.

He knew that he was expected to speak, but he also knew that there were other expectations of him now his title defense was safely and successfully in the books, and to be frank, meeting those other expectations seemed like the more appealing prospect.

On autopilot however, he had halted in front of the assembled journalists, but spotting Evil in the nick of time, gladly handed over the metaphorical mic to him. His cuddly goth brother wouldn’t mind one bit; underneath that burly, mildly intimidating in the right light exterior beat the soft tender heart of a romantic. Plus he was as dramatic as Hiromu. Backstage comments with a captive audience hanging on his every utterance were a highlight of his day. He would be fine.

With one expectation skilfully handled, Sanada made his way towards the locker room with a spring in his step. He couldn’t shower yet, not until after Naito’s match, but that wasn’t the reason for his haste. His phone was safely tucked away in his bag, his phone on which he was expecting, or at the very least hoping, to find a message letting him know whether or not his fox was happy with him. He would be happy with him, he always was...always happy, always proud, but that didn’t mean that Sanada didn’t race to his phone every time for that assurance that only Milano’s approval in clear black and white could bring.

Bushi was waiting just inside the door, eyes fixed on the wall mounted monitor, hands shooting out on autopilot to take Sanada’s title, freeing him to plunge into his bag. Shingo suppressed a little fond smirk at the seamless, clearly oft repeated interaction, but wisely held back on his congratulations until he saw a wide grin creep across his teammate’s usually stoic face.

Evil wasn’t too far behind, lifting the other tag belt from Bushi’s grasp and depositing it back on Sanada’s lap. He knew what the happy goofy smile meant so he allowed his tag partner a minute or two more to wallow in his joy, moving instead to congratulate Shingo. Bushi remained glued to the monitor watching the last few moments of the pre match hype video play out and Taichi’s music begin.

The LIJ locker was as calm as it could be while one of their own still had a match, until that fragile tranquility was shattered by the shocked rumbling of the crowd at Iizuka’s attack on Naito; Shingo and Sanada all rushing to Bushi’s side as his anguished gasp echoed the noise from the arena while Evil searched his bag for a fresh mask and clean shirt. 

Unwilling to leave Bushi open to attack, they all accompanied him on his speedy charge through the backstage hallways to the medical room leaving him to see to his partner alone only with great reluctance and at the insistence of the medical staff. Returning to their locker room the three took up a vigil in front of the monitor and waited.

The fate of their leader was a worry and a distraction and dragged Sanada’s thoughts from his happy place of contemplating just how he would be spending the rest of his night, but Naito was one of them, he was family and family came first. Sanada wasn’t entirely sure though if he was glad to see him stumbling back to the ring with Bushi’s aid to face Taichi or not. Whatever he thought of Naito’s decision, it was clearly the correct one. Naito too retained.

One brief glance towards the commentary table when Sanada finally lumbered into the ring for Naito’s roll call however was all it took to put his thoughts right back on track.

Roll call over, he filed backstage with the rest of the team and made a beeline for his shower bag. _Finally_ he could get cleaned up and ready, but first…

“You okay, mama?”

Bushi pulled off his mask to answer. “I will be...once I get that idiot back to the hotel and we have a nice talk about not giving people heart failure by getting back in the ring against medical advice…”

“You helped me back out there! You didn’t have to do that if you thought it was so idiotic.” Naito plodded slowly into the room, interrupting Bushi mid-sentence, attempting to appease his beloved with a gentle forehead kiss.

“Of course I did, and we both know I’ll do it next time you do something so foolhardy too.” Bushi returned the kiss with affection. “Shingo, Evil...team dinner is on us tonight, Sanada...I guess we’ll see you at breakfast. Everyone did well tonight, now let's all hit the showers and get out of here.”

Bushi’s praise gave Sanada a warm glowy feeling that served only to remind him of what awaited him once he had washed and dressed.

-x-

“Out for dinner, or would you prefer room service?” Milano asked as their taxi made its way to the hotel.

“Room service please. I’d like to stay in, is that ok?”

“Of course.” Milano patted Sanada’s thigh reassuringly. “You’ve had a very busy few days. A nice relaxing night will do you good It’ll do us both good. Now...have you called that little brother of yours yet? You know he’ll be anxious to hear from you…”

“Not yet.”

“Not nice to keep him waiting, why don’t you call him now?”

Milano gave Sanada’s thigh another gentle squeeze, his hand remaining there as the younger man slipped his phone from his jacket pocket and dialled, the distance between them on the backseat shrinking as Milano leaned in to say a hello of his own to Hiromu.

With Sanada still saying his goodbyes as they pulled up in front of the hotel, Milano happily saw to settling the fare and escorting his companion through the lobby to the elevators, steering Sanada’s case with one hand, steering the man himself with the other, resting softly on the small of his back in a gesture unmistakeable to anyone who may have witnessed it.

In the momentary privacy of the elevator, that small gesture became more explicit as Milano slid his arm around Sanada’s waist, both men enjoying the quiet closeness. Reluctantly they parted as the doors opened, depositing them on their floor. Their seemingly smart request upon checking in two nights ago for a room away from the noisy traffic near the elevator now felt like the height of foolishness to Sanada, the trek to the furthest end of the corridor seemingly never ending, the drag of of the carpet against the wheels of his retrieved case slowing his progress down to an endless crawl.

Suddenly though, he was right in front of their room, Milano a welcome presence at his back. He felt the older man’s sigh of relief and satisfaction at the promise of relaxation and respite that lay on the other side of the door, Milano’s warm breath whispering across the back of his neck triggering a delicious shiver that caused him to collide with the arm which reached around past his hip to open the lock.

Stepping into their home from home of the past few days, Sanada felt a lightness wash over him, draping his entire being in a sense of calm anticipation, snapping into place as the door clicked shut. The tranquility remained as they went about their usual routines with all the easy synchronicity of a not-new couple, the underlying excitement bubbling up here and there, revealing itself in a lingering touch to steady as they passed each other by, in a burning glance caught in the mirror, in a sharp intake of breath as layers were lost and shirt sleeves meticulously folded back to reveal toned forearms and a tasteful timepiece.

Arena bag stowed away neatly and relieved of his own layers save for trousers and shirt, Sanada settled at last next to Milano on the small sofa in the corner of the room. All illusion of nonchalance falling away, he bounced himself around to face the older man and with a grin asked, “Well?”

Struggling to suppress a grin of his own, Milano was poker faced in his reply, “Well what?”

“Well, what did you think? How did I do? Did you see me? I know I didn’t manage to get the old bastard again tonight, but still...we won.”

“Of course I saw it all. Isn’t that what I’m there for?” Milano allowed his proud beam to break through. “Not that I doubted you would win. Didn’t I tell you that last night? And again this morning?”

“You did. And I know it’s your job, but I’m still glad you were there. It always feels better when I know you’re watching.”

“Does it now?” Milano raised a flirtatious eyebrow, eliciting a giggle from Sanada that precious few people were ever privileged to witness.

“I _meant_ in the ring. I’m not putting on a show for you tonight, old fox.”

“That’s fair I suppose. You’ve worked hard tonight already...perhaps _I_ should be putting on a show for you…”

He made to stand, only to be pulled back down immediately by Sanada.

“As tempting as that is, could I maybe just get a congratulation kiss first?”

Milano was more than happy to oblige his younger lover, leaning in to capture his lips in a slow burning kiss, leaving Sanada flushed and breathless when he pulled away.

“And now what? Do you want dinner yet or…”

“Later please. I just want you now... if you don’t mind”

“Of course I don’t mind. My magnificent champion, my handsome Seiya-chan who tied the King himself up in a Paradise Lock, this is your celebration,” He stood, a hand outstretched to Sanada. “Just one little suggestion from me though...let’s take this to the bed so we’re more comfortable.”

Sanada allowed himself to be led to the bed, stretching out on top of the covers. Milano joined him, propped up on one elbow, reclining alongside the younger man. 

Under his fox’s loving gaze, time stood still for Sanada. He curled into the older man’s touch as he ran his fingers through the thankfully loose blond locks that fell into his love’s eyes, sweeping them aside to leave tender kisses in their place.

“I’m glad you managed to wash out whatever witchcraft that mama of yours uses to fix your hair up…”

“You don’t like it?” Sanada frowned up at Milano. “You’ve never said.”

“I’ve never said I dislike it because I don’t. It’s perfect for Cold Skull Sanada, stalking his prey in the arena. I just happen to like my own Seiya-chan a little more. I can’t run my fingers through Cold Skull’s hair, or over his beautiful chest like this…” Expertly Milano popped open the buttons of Sanada’s shirt, his hands mirroring his words. “...and I certainly couldn’t do this…”

His skillful touches drifted closer to Sanada’s waist, drawn to his belt as if by a magnet. There was no fumbling as he smoothly unfastened the buckle and whisked the leather free from it’s loops. Sanada bucked off the bed a little at the first touch to his fly, his mouth seeking that of his lover as a hand slipped through the parted fabric and settled firmly on his stiffening cock, bare thanks to a lack of underwear.

“Well you could, but I think Red Shoes would get really upset…” Sanada mumbled against the older man’s lips.

Surging upwards, Sanada rolled them over, kneeling astride Milano’s hips as he freed himself from the confines of his shirt. Tossing it aside with a carelessness that came only with passion, he reached for the buttons of Milano’s crisp shirt, bottom lip bitten in anticipation of the treat he was about to unwrap, yet his hands still hesitated for the briefest of moments until a nod from his lover gave him the permission he waited for.

Hands folded behind his head, Milano watched his lover, feeling his own arousal grow with every brush of the younger man’s fingertips. Sitting up to allow Sanada to push the fabric free of his shoulders, Milano took advantage of having a lapful of his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close to smother his neck in kisses. 

Business of shirt removal dealt with, Sanada’s full focus shifted to Milano’s attentions. He sighed happily as the kisses trailed their way towards his nipples, head thrown back in a pleasured moan as Milano’s hand delved into the rear of his pants, connecting with smooth firm flesh, a lone finger dipping into his cleft, petting at his puckered hole.

“I think it’s time we had these off…” Milano withdrew his hands and his mouth, causing Sanada to sigh disappointedly, patting the younger man on the backside. 

Flopping on to his back as seductively as he could muster, Sanada wriggled out of his trousers, his freed erection thwacking off his toned stomach, bouncing around as he kicked his feet loose and flicked the pants to the floor. Unwilling to lose his fox’s touch even for a moment, Sanada plastered himself to Milano’s back as the older man leaned across to set his watch on the bedside table and retrieve the lube he had stashed there before they had left for the arena earlier. 

“I can’t make love to you when you’re round there, Seiya-chan...and I certainly can’t make love to you with my trousers on.” Milano’s voice held the tiniest of teasing tones. “Well I could make you come with my just my fingers I suppose, if that’s what you want…”

“No! No! I need all of you...please…”

“Please?” Milano turned to face Sanada, expression full of expectation.

“Please...Maestro.”

“How could I possibly resist when you ask so nicely...such a good, well mannered boy. Now remove my trousers please and then you know where I want you…”

Sanada scrambled to carry out Milano’s request as quickly and as smoothly as possible, taking the care to fold his fox’s clothes and place them on the sofa that he hadn’t taken with his own, only earning a nod of approval after hunting down his own discarded shirt and pants and folding them to place alongside Milano’s.

Returning to the bed, he knelt in front of Milano in the position his Maestro liked best to see him in, slotted between the older man’s splayed legs, head resting on his folded arms, ass presented almost in a parody of the Paradise Lock, saved from confusing exact replication by knees being spread wide, exposing his hole. 

“Smooth and spotless, just how I like to see you, such a good boy you are for this old fox.” 

Sanada squirmed happily at Milano’s approval, squirming turning to twitching at the touch of a slick digit to his entrance. He offered no resistance, welcoming the intrusion he had been denied these past few days, withheld by Milano so as not to leave him at a disadvantage facing Suzuki-gun.

One finger swiftly became two, twisting and stretching, sweeping across his prostate, readying him to receive his Maestro fully, each expert stroke accompanied by wonderful words that made his heart soar and his cock leak against his belly. 

“All those eyes on you, watching how skilled you are, seeing how strong you are, but they don’t know how hard you work, how much you practice, not like I do...my magnificent champion Seiya-chan...making me proud every time you step in the ring, catching the King...you don’t let anyone forget about your old fox…”

“Thank you Maestro…” Sanada’s voice was hoarse, thick with passion, every fibre of his being sparking with delight at Milano’s praise. 

Milano continued to shower Sanada with loving accolades as he worked a third finger into his heat, revelling in the sight of his lover melting into boneless joy in front of him, smooth golden skin dappled with perspiration. When a fourth slipped in easily, he stopped.

“Seiya-chan, how do you want to be taken tonight?” 

“I want to see you please, Maestro. See you and feel you over me.”

Milano maneuvered his lover onto his back, muttering his approval when Sanada hooked a hand under each knee without needing to be asked, legs opening wide for his fox. 

“You’re so very good for me.” 

A hefty slick of lube applied to his cock, Milano lined himself up with Sanada’s glistening hole, meeting only the barest minimum of resistance as he slowly pushed forward, breaching the ring of muscle to sheath himself fully in his boy’s velvet heat. Strong legs wrapped around him as he leaned down for a slow, smouldering kiss, noting with more than a little smug satisfaction how utterly wrecked Sanada looked already, eyes blown, hair askew, scruffy beard somehow even scruffier.

Milano knew how much Sanada had put his body through already so this would be no fast and frantic session. His lover needed to be caressed, to be treasured, to be made love to tonight. Slowly he pulled back, almost withdrawing completely before just as slowly rocking back into the younger man, carefully shifting with each slow thrust until arms flung around him and a face breathing hotly against his neck told him he had found Sanada’s pleasure spot once again. He continued to rock into his boy until he heard the near whimpered words he had been waiting for.

“Maestro, please may I come?

Sanada’s plea had the same effect on Milano it always did, sending him rushing towards his release. Slipping a hand between them, he grasped Sanada’s hardness, already wet with precome, fist mirroring the rhythm of his hips. Feeling the first sparks of his own orgasm, he sped up his hand.

“Come, my good boy.”

Permission granted, Sanada embraced his climax, ribbons of creamy white shooting between them, a delicious shudder overtaking his whole body. The clench of Sanada’s hole was the final push Milano needed, his pleasure peaking, his hot seed spilling from his length, filling his lover’s channel.

The final ripples of orgasm subsided, Milano slipped his softening cock free from Sanada’s hole, collapsing to the bed alongside him, immediately finding his arms full of the younger man. They lay together in sweet quiet and calm, Sanada pillowed on his fox’s chest, Milano’s fingers playing once more with his lover’s sweat dampened locks, recovering their strength after the exertions of their lovemaking. Finally Milano broke the silence.

“We’re going to have to move, my love. We can’t stay like this all night.”

“Do we have to? I’m comfy.”

“I know, but we’re both sticky, and sweaty and you haven’t eaten. So we need to go wash and order some food.”

Sanada groaned at the thoughts of having to move. Milano couldn’t help but laugh.

“But since you’ve been so good tonight, why don’t we have a nice soak while we’re waiting for the food. I’ll even grab the menu so you can choose in the bath. Its still your night, Seiya-chan. We’re doing what you want…” Sanada opened his mouth to speak, only for it to be covered by Milano’s hand. “Except lying here until we’re stuck together, we’re not doing that. Now come on...up!”

Milano stood, hand reaching down to his boy. Ever the good boy, and ever keen to make his fox proud, Sanada responded in the only way he could, taking the offered hand. 

“Yes, Maestro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am utterly utterly smitten with this pair & make no apologies for this piece of pure self indulgence.  
> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) if you too are delighted by these two.


End file.
